Rainy Night Lust
by Musical spoons
Summary: Charon's out of town. Ahiru needs help practicing, and Fakir is determined to... what? keep things platonic? This story is quite...*physical*. You have been warned. Based off of an awesome picture of FxA titled "Rainy Night Lust" link posted


This is dedicated to Manda-chan; who is the creator of some of the best Ahiru x Fakir artwork and fanfic on the net.  
Thanks for letting me steal your idea, (again) and run with it!

THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE FOLLOWING PICTURE (warning; its PG-12.5):

http://img .photobucket .com/albums/v714/Serika/KrisGiftFakiruHawtnessNightVer .png (take out the spaces before each ".")

Location: Charon/Fakir's house.

Time: Friday evening. It was a dark and stormy night...

**Rated "T" for its darker timbre!** I am too... ::eeek::... to post the naughtier bits of the story, but if people are interested, I will. Just let me know if you do want to read it!

_**EDIT: I have posted a sequel, called "Payback". It's rated M, but if you are looking for some closure, then check it out! **_

* * *

Fakir sighed loudly, his frustration mingling with the patter of the rain outside. "Again." 

Ahiru gasped in pain and, tightly gripping Fakir's kitchen table, pulled herself up onto her tip-toes. She feebly let go of the table, and managed to hold herself up for 2 glorious seconds before crumpling in a heap.

"I can't do it again!!! It HURTS, Fakir! Why do you keep pushing me around like some kid??"

Fakir's temper, which he had barely held in check during this practice session, snapped. "Why the hell could you accomplish this as Princess Tutu, and not now?? You know as well as I do that you won't get anywhere without practice!!"

"Stop screaming at me, you... you-!"

"Shut up, moron."

Ahiru huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, still sitting on the ground and massaging her tired toes through the shoes. Fakir thought back to earlier that Friday afternoon, when Neko Sensei had noticed Fakir's gaze on Ahiru as she struggled to break in her new toe-shoes. The cat had quietly pulled Fakir aside, and requested him to help Ahiru out, since "he was the most experienced dancer in the school". Fakir had scowled outwardly (which quickly halted Neko Sensei's speech on Marriage), but was secretly glad. He and Ahiru had precious little time to spend together since he completed the story about her transformation. Charon was also out of town, to supervise a load of imports.. he wouldn't be back till Monday morning, so it made his house a perfect location to get some real practicing done.

Fakir put down his tea and hauled Ahiru to her feet, ignoring Ahiru's tiny yelp. Fakir positioned her so she faced the table, her hands once again gripping the wood tightly. He stepped up behind her, and placed his hands on her waist. "Okay, try again, Ahiru. This time, rather than holding your breath, let it out... it'll help you relax."

Ahiru took a shaky breath and exhaled it quickly, bouncing on her toes. Fakir sighed again... and bit back a comment. Ahiru's head dropped, but then she torqued her body around to face him. "Fakir! It's too much! My feet hurt! So, unless you are willing to give me a foot massage, I need to stop, now."

Fakir hid his grin by using one hand to turn Ahiru's head back around. "Do this, and we can stop. And I will never give you a foot massage in my life, moron... so stop thinking up such senseless ideas. Now, breath in slowly," Fakir said in her ear, "and breathe out slowly". They both exhaled at the same time. "Breathe in," he whispered. When they exhaled, Fakir gently pulled Ahiru to her toes. "Breathe in, and let go of the table". She followed his instructions, allowing his hands to fully support her. "Breathe out, and continue the pattern." Fakir opened his eyes, and slowly peeled off one finger at a time, and stepped back when she was completely supporting herself.

The moment was destroyed when a large clap of thunder boomed overhead. Fakir quickly stepped in to catch Ahiru, as she grabbed the table and sagged over it. Fakir, in his rush, pinned her lower body hanging over the table with his own. He bent over her prostrate upper body sprawled on the table top, tucking away her flyaway bangs behind her ears. "Ahiru! Ahiru, are you okay?? I'm... sorry for letting you go."

Ahiru mumbled a soft comment, and moved her butt. Fakir turned bright red when he realized what was pinning her butt to the table, and stumbled back. Ahiru dragged herself up, and sat on the table edge. "You and your 'practice' session have destroyed my toes!" she said, in a huff. She quickly untied her shoes, and held out her sore feet toward's Fakir. "Now, massage my feet, you meanie!"

Fakir, still flustered about pinning Ahiru in such a sensual manner (the idiot didn't even REALIZE what that position meant!!), frowned. "And I told you to stop thinking up senseless ideas."

A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room, flashing across Ahiru's pout. "Moron..." Fakir muttered, as he pulled a chair up and grabbed one of her feet.

Ahiru sighed contentedly and lay back, enjoying the feel of Fakir's hands kneading her sore arches, rubbing her soles, gently sliding fingertips up between her toes...

"Ahh! That tickles!" Ahiru squealed. Fakir cracked a smile, and continued his ministrations. _"So she's ticklish..."_ Ahiru stretched and sat back up on the table when Fakir picked up her other foot for its treatment.

"Fakir?"

"What?" Fakir mumbled, his attention on his fingertips slowly sliding a path up and around her squirming toes.

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"Why are you asking dumb questions?"_"I'm being silent because I am enjoying this little massage a bit more than you might expect."_

"Its not dumb! I want to know... maybe you want a massage too!"

Fakir snorted, and moved to her ankles. Ahiru kicked his hand away, and scooted her butt of the table. "Now, its your turn!" Ahiru grinned happily, and quickly slid behind Fakir's chair. "Now, sit there and relax!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, and started rubbing. Fakir, who had stiffened at her touch, exhaled and slumped back.

"Aww, poor baby Fakir is sleepyyyy..." Ahiru whispered into his ear.

Fakir immediately sat up and glared at her. "I am not sleepy!"

"You are!"

"I am **not sleepy**!"

"**Stop shouting**!!! And I say you ARE!"

Fakir snarled darkly and jumped off the chair, facing her. "Why must you always argue??"

In answer, Ahiru ran into Fakir's chest, shoving him back against the table. She continued to push Fakir's shoulders downward till he was lying on the table, then jumped on the table and sat on his waist. "I argue because you seem to think that your way is ALWAYS right. Well, I'm telling you that you're not always right."

Fakir, who was in a state of shock to find himself lying on the table with Ahiru sitting on top of him, grabbed her arms and tried to pull her off.

In response, Ahiru hooked her knees on either side his body and ground her hips against him. "...NO! I'm in charge, Fakir!" Ahiru glared at Fakir's red face, shoved his hands away, and then started laughing gleefully. She bent down and grabbed fistfuls of Fakir's school shirt, clearly without any intention to move off of him.

Fakir, meanwhile was finding it nearly impossible to move without somehow increasing the pressure against her. Ahiru, the genius of morons that she was, was once again oblivious to exactly WHAT she was grinding into him. _"No... can't think like that..."_ Fakir told himself sternly, but it was no use; his body betrayed his true feelings -his true desire- for this crazy duck that was laughing at his flustered expression. _"I can't buck her off with my hips..."_ the idea sent a chill down his spine. _"I can't shift either way without throwing her too hard..."_

As Fakir's erection quickly started to grow, he realized that he HAD to do something to distract her. He reached up, and started tickling her on her ribs.

"Ahh, ahahahahaha hahaha Fakir! Stop! Ahahahaha!" Ahiru could barely talk from laughing, and she frantically pulled his hands away. Fakir, grinning widely from the success of his plan (and the pure enjoyment of tickling her) used her momentary loss of reality to haul himself up and neatly push Ahiru off of his lap.

She fell backwards onto the floor with a quiet plop. Ahiru stopped laughing and gazed up at Fakir, first in confusion, then anger. "What was that for??? I thought you were done dropping me, after that dance during the traveling ballet performance!!"

Fakir grinned maliciously at her, and lightly vaulted off the table by her feet. "Serves you right for trying to beat ME in a match against body strength." _"Also serves you right for once again unknowingly turning me on beyond belief... God help me... Ahiru, you teach me that I have more self control than I thought possible."_ He offered a hand to her to get up, but Ahiru shoved it aside, and got up herself.

"Fine, Fakir, you go ahead and drop me to your hearts content. Poo on you!" Ahiru flounced to the door, where her socks and shoes were, and started to don them.

"What are you doing?" Fakir asked darkly.

"I'm going back to my dorm!" Ahiru ground out. "Since you seem to be in a '**let's torture innocent ducks!**' mood.

"No. You're not going anywhere," Fakir said quietly. He took a breath. "Do you not hear the rain outside? Not to mention the lightning."

"The lightning has stopped; it was scared away by your bad mood! And I can walk home in the rain just fine!"

"I said no, Ahiru."

"You... you! You and your bossy nature!!! Why shouldn't I go home? I have to go sleep, Fakir, unless you can think of an activity to keep me occupied till the rain is over... and once this rain has passed, I WILL go back. You won't be allowed to stop me!"

Fakir's mind had stopped halfway through her last comment, thinking of an activity they could do to "occupy" the time...

Ahiru belatedly realized the blunder she made, and blushed darkly. "Not THAT type of activity... I mean, well... uhh"

Fakir chose to ignore her blush (they were just FRIENDS), stepped around her silently, and leaned casually against the door, arms crossed around chest. "No leaving until I say you can. If you try to leave before I give the okay, then there will be serious repercussions," Fakir murmured sultrily.

Ahiru glared wide-eyed at the emerald eyed doorkeeper, and then spun on her toes to storm back to the chair. "Fine!" she yelled sulkily while plopping herself on the seat, trying to ignore Fakir's increasingly deepening gaze and her own quickening pulse. "I'll stay here TILL the rain leaves, but I get to pick the activity."

Fakir stared at her from the shadowed door frame, then nodded his consent, his legs and arms still crossed.

Ahiru sat quietly, nibbling unconsciously on her lower lip while deep in thought. "I can't think of anything to do, Fakir," she sullenly muttered.

Fakir made a noncommittal sound, while trying to rack his brain of an activity that would be safer... for their friendship. He didn't notice Ahiru silently get up or walk over to him, until she was standing in front.

Ahiru stared at him with large blue eyes, a tad too innocently. "I DO have an idea for a fun activity... its a game called '**Payback**'. "

Fakir blinked. "Payback?"

Ahiru's response was to lunge at him, and sink her petite hands on his ribs. She attempted to tickle him, but he stood stock still, staring at her. Ahiru's grin soon became a frown, as she tried each of her own most ticklish spots -under her arms, behind her neck, on her ribs, her belly, even that random spot behind her shoulder blade- on Fakir, to no avail. She finally stopped, and stomped her foot.

"No fair, Fakir! Not only do YOU tickle me, but you're calling the shots on when I can go home...and, and... and now you won't play my game!"

Fakir grinned slightly. "You want me to play your game? Alright, then."

Fakir grabbed Ahiru around the waist and spun her around; he then proceeded to tickle her till she was laughing helplessly in his grip. He, too was laughing, but the timbre of his voice dropped as the "game" progressed. He finally noticed just how low his laughter sounded, and similarly how turned on he was, and quickly stopped his questing hands. She turned in his grip, still giggling, to find his eyes staring deep into her own, his chuckle dying away to a contemplative silence. Ahiru stared at Fakir's lips. He noticed her glance, and smiled slightly.

Now they were thinking on similar terms.


End file.
